


DK COUPLE ADVENTURES S.C.P. (Secret Control Project) SCP – 4217

by Dragonstars100



Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [7]
Category: Disney Duck Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Danger Mission, F/M, Killer Squid, Necronomicon, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, S.C.P.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100
Summary: New mission S.C.P. for the super agents of the NAG, as well as bosses, Double Duck and Kay K, this time in Belgium dealing with another monstrous being that resembles a mutant squid.Also, the search for the Necronomicon begins to become more pressing, even if it seems that no one at the Foundation knows anything about it ... is there a link between it and the S.C.P.?In the end, once again, Donald and Arianne Drake, husband and wife, will have the opportunity to celebrate in "Strait tight" place ...
Relationships: Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)
Series: Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	1. Missione "Calamari corazzati"... Grimoire

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am again, here is another adventure from my favorite Disney supercouple Donald and Arianne ... together they are an invincible team, and in this mission they will also use means to escape the enemies, including a quantum jet plane, which they use in an aerial combat "Top Gun" style.
> 
> I always hope you like it and find it interesting

"One ... two ... continue ... one ... two ... continue ..." Arianne's voice repeated as she practiced the clutch exercise with weights, rising and lowering regularly. She was wearing a simple training suit, black leggings and a colorful psychedelic patterned top ... next to her husband Donald Duck (the Super Secret Agent Double Duck), who, since both had renovated the house, making it bigger and bigger. more spacious, they had managed to recover space from the old basement to build a medium-sized gym, in which he too participated with some frequency, modeling his body already beautiful and formed after years of training for secret missions ... in plus even the adopted children of the couple (and in any case always Donald's grandchildren) Huey, Dewey and Louie were becoming familiar with the tools ... even if the first time was a total complication on how to use them, but thanks to the advice of the parents now the exercises were less complicated.  
"Come on guys ... less chatter and more effort ... the body will not be formed with the thought ..." Donald said continuing to give it all with the '' rower '' for some time now. "Your father is right, if you want to train with us you don't have time to check your videophones like now ..." Arianne added as a strict but still caring mother: since she had decided with DD (as she always called him at work and every now and then in private) to adopt the three ducklings had always shown very attentive to their needs, but without sparing an inflexible attitude on certain things, such as homework or the help given on certain occasions, also because it was not easy for Donald to educate them and raise them yourself. Over time, after a certain period of misunderstanding, they had now all finally found a stable balance; not to mention that, since they entered his life, Arianne had found her inner stability, to try to erase if not all at least part of her tumultuous past as a mercenary and a dangerous spy, not always due to her but many times to the circumstances that they forced her to be on the wrong side ... but also thanks to her husband and partner of many missions (some really risky and beyond like the SCP ones) on behalf of the NAG, or New Agency, since it was reconstituted with all the old lifelong colleagues, and great friends outside of work, and the participation of new and old recruits ... yes, the same duck for which his heart has always beaten until he got engaged and then married.  
The grandson of Scrooge Scrooge himself, while observing the correct method of exercising his adopted children, always had his gaze on his beloved wife, whom he had always protected and brought back to the right side of the law after a difficult period, during the which he had also risked the irreparable ... but their union, their understanding of '' work '', the rediscovered sense of belonging, the fact that he had discovered that his improvement of character had depended on his closeness .. . and that he had finally declared himself to her, definitively downloading the brainless one of Daisy Duck, sharing everything before and after the wedding, joy and sorrow, past and present, and also the future ... what Donald knew was that Arianne Konnery (now married Drake) had been her salvation ... and that he represented the same to her ... since they got back together they had started everything better than before ... and the results were showing, starting from home and family. And never mind if sometimes bad luck peeped out at DD ... Kay K (code name of a seasoned agent) consoled him as only she knew ... how she vented some bad choices that it was better not to make but he he listened, sometimes collecting his tears, which despite their very strong character, showed a fragile soul ... this made them a complete couple in everything: knowing how to love and understand each other always!  
"So Donald ... have you finished rowing or are you on break to look at my legs?" Arianne asked suggestively.  
"Well ... actually I was ..." but his hands slipped off the handlebars and fell to the ground from the seat where she was standing. Everyone in the room laughed.  
"... I was finishing ... but you anticipated me, dear ..." she said with a grimace. But it was true, her legs and her body as a toned and slender model never knew how to resist ... but even hers was still well done, starting from the pectoral muscles and the abdominal tortoise not really fully formed but still excellent for continue with the biceps and triceps ... fit yes but without exaggerating.  
"How you have a slight trickle of drool in your mouth, mom ..." Dewey said, always the most attentive of the three and also the most intuitive.  
Arianne could not hide it: with Donald she had a feeling like no other, and the mere fact that she had waited so long before reuniting and being together forever as she had never believed in their separation, had shown how much unconditional trust in her. it gave ... exactly what gave her the right push to start a story with him, but with big changes in the lives of both, now visible from a new home, a completely normal family and an always exciting job ... yet, despite now having a really beautiful physique, even with what she had before (a little shorter and less toned) she would have loved him anyway, for all the value he had shown her on a mission and now in life.  
"Touchè!" she simply replied to Dewey, while he put the towel over his neck and helped Donald get up. "Are you all right, dear?" she asked him, looking him in her eyes. Donald felt a sense of ecstasy when he was with his woman. Returning her gaze, he replied: "I'm always fine when I'm with you ... you already know ..." before he kissed her in surprise. Arianne expected it but then she whispered: "Come on, Donald ... not in front of the boys!" “So what, Ari? We have nothing to be ashamed of ... ”Donny replied. In fact, Huey, Dewey and Louie were waiting for nothing else: since they were together, their adoptive parents filled them with even more attention than before (when Donald was `` just '' an uncle and was in crisis with Daisy) and they each time they were enchanted by their simple and perfect union ... none of them cared about Arianne's past or the fact that Donald was now much better than before in temperament ... they were happy that their adoptive mother had transformed the new dad, even though she always asserted that DD had made a big change in her person, and every time they kissed ... well, they were in raptures!  
"It doesn't matter, do as we weren't there ..." all three said dreamily. The Drake Couple went back to kissing softly, holding their bodies tightly. But it was only the appetizer, the main dish was to arrive in the evening ...  
That late winter afternoon they were both in their work environment, the study next to their bedroom, reviewing the missions that could be done ... but not the simpler ones ... in particular they were seeing on their monitor ad very high resolution the latest SCP cases, which had involved them so much in recent times and which had proved really complicated ... but which they had solved brilliantly, cementing themselves even more. Also because their children did not know anything about their business ... better let them do their homework in the small library on the other side of the corridor on the first floor.  
After all, they were now the new leaders of the NAG and therefore were even more responsible, but the strategy was always in the hands of their colleagues Jay J and Head H, more experienced and therefore with excellent and more varied solutions to act.  
"In your opinion ... a S.C.P. what could it be, Donald Duck? " Arianne asked him as she tasted some protein cocoa cream.  
"First tell me something ... since when do you like to have a snack?" her husband replied, while he watched her as she licked her spoon. "Generally I always lack time ... but now I also find it pleasant, taste a little ..." and she handed him a tasty finger with cream that he sucked with her beak.  
"Mmmmh ... I admit, they make them better and better ... maybe there would be some toast ..." she said as she slowly savored the intense flavor.  
"It's already cooking, DD ... you know I'm ahead ..." his wife told him.  
"But let's also tell the boys, or they'll call me racist ..." she said jokingly Donald Duck. So much Arianne already knew ... she had never had an afternoon snack and now she was preparing it with her husband along with her children.  
"Instead, returning to the question above, I think that, looking at this data ..." she said to Arianne, sitting on his lap with her arm on her side, while looking at the encrypted files taken from the NAG computers and recovered from an informant who wanted to remain secret. Kay K, since she was engaged with him in these positions, had seen him grow even more in safety and strength, physical and mental, but also in discussions on the strategies to follow ... and with his knowledge in the field of various agencies and especially of the people with whom to form an alliance, they had created a team without equal ... they, the DK COUPLE! Who, despite the secrecy, were known as a perfect match in their environment ... after all, they needed little or nothing to take action.  
“Look, DD! How about this? " Kay said suddenly, moving away to better observe the images with the captions below. Donny studied it for a few minutes before drawing conclusions. “Really interesting, as always you have a clinical eye, Ari! Now we pass it on to Jay and Heady, so that they check it out and make plans appropriate to what lies ahead ... ”and then, turning to her, he had a note to say. "Love, your lip is a bit dirty ..." "Seriously?" Arianne said, touching her beak with her hand. "I do not feel anything ..." but immediately after Donald kissed her intensely, with her moaning in surprise, before reciprocating her gesture, intertwining her tongue still full of chocolate. It lasted maybe a minute or two, but her intensity was still the same: Arianne grabbed his head as he stroked her raven hair before picking her up.  
"I bet you would, I know you ..." she told him softly.  
"But you didn't stop me, baby ... worse for you ..." he replied just as tenderly as they left the study to go to the bedroom.  
Meanwhile, below, Qui Quo and Qua were starting to set the table. “Mami! Papi! At what point are you, the bread is ready! " here said.  
"We will arrive shortly, don't worry ..." "... you start buttering, that is ... creaming the toast ... now we will join you ..." the two said as the door of the room closed gently, and the two were still with their beaks glued ...  
"Bah! He who understands them is a genius, brothers ... ”Here said while pouring some orange juice

The NAG was slowly growing all over the world, much more than before, thanks to new government contributions and partly from the Foundation, which had sensed that Double Duck and Kay K were the only solution to thwart possible infiltration of spies and / or unscrupulous mercenaries to steal every possible secret ... and there was not always the certainty that their agents / soldiers were themselves double agents ... in a few missions Donald and Arianne Drake had shown everyone their strength and their character ... but in reality there was still someone who was always plotting in the shadows ... but who?  
“Here you are, guys! Always active and alert, great ... even if now you should tell me ... ”Jay J justified himself, impeccable in shirt, jacket and tie (and sunglasses). Yep, still none of them were used to the idea that Double Duck and Kay K were the new leaders of the NAG, after Head H, at the end of another S.C.P. mission (SCP 1128, ed.) had left the decision-making powers to the Drake Couple, who immediately attracted other highly trusted agents, such as Bear Y, very useful in the assignment at Cheasapeake Bay or Lin as regards the Killer Shark Waves of the California, but also thanks to the painstaking work of another old acquaintance who returned to the base, namely Liz Zago, who had resumed her job as a secretary but also as a careful selection of suitable profiles, before undergoing the training type of the Nuova Agency.  
"True, we still have to get into the bosses part, Jay ... but if we're at this point it's all yours, and Heady of course ..." Double said.  
"You have done a lot for the Agency, for this NAG ... and for us too, after all ... if we met with DD, and we got to where we are now ..." Kay added looking at her husband in the face of she. This was also an absolute truth: Donald and Arianne had liked each other since they met `` outside '' work for the first time and then during the multiple missions, in which they had deepened their bond that was slowly forming, but the destiny had tried to divide them perhaps for this very reason ... but two soul mates cannot be divided, two hearts deeply in love, who have had to face very hard trials, even be enemies in order not to have to show their feelings ... before get together again ... and this time forever! (just look at the wedding rings on the fingers of the two ...).  
Jay J, as well as all the other agents (including B - Black and Berry, the latter at the Foundation) were just proud to have such a close and explosive couple, that everyone feared ... never challenge the DK Couple!  
“Yes, well ... now we have to tell you a few things ... the files you sent us about some assignments regarding the S.C.P. they are interesting, all of them ... but some deserve further study, like this one ... ”and, in the meeting room, in front of the usual screen, a sequence of images was projected on slides.  
"Do you have any knowledge of warships?" Head H.  
“Not much actually, but it must be exciting to be part of the crew ... Kay said, always intrigued by the news.  
"Once we were part of it with Cobras and Uncle Scrooge ... to stay inside that big box you have to be careful not to show signs of claustrophobia ... but I must say that it's not bad ..." he said to turn Double Duck.  
“And you didn't tell me!?! DD ... ”her wife answered a little surprised.  
"You never asked me ... now I guess we should try together how it feels ..." DD always replied gently.  
"That would be nice, actually ..." Kay K said, but Jay J stopped her. "You won't have to get aboard, Kay, or anything like that ... this submarine was the Wehrmacht cruiser Bismarck, the German WWII army, which was sunk by an attack by a British destroyer unit and a French cruiser while anchored in the port of Antwerp, Belgium ... only ... ”and here he stopped.  
Donald and Arianne looked into each other's eyes: that gesture, as well as meaning that their understanding was based on little, indicated that the most important part was coming.  
Head H continued: "... only that, according to what our Foundation colleagues told us, at the time of sinking, he would have merged with a giant squid with which he would have formed a sort of hybrid ... I can't understand much about it. , but ... it must be like this ... ". Head H had never been convinced that certain things were beyond scientific knowledge ... now, however, after the data reported by the last missions by DK Couple, he was gradually changing his mind ... perhaps, being of the old school of espionage, he was a little fasting for news.  
“It is referred to as the S.C.P. 4217, Keter-class ... therefore more complicated than the previous ones you faced ... "added Jay J.  
"In the sense that they are even more dangerous ... well, I couldn't wait ..." Double said a bit amused. "Of course, it is difficult for me too ..."  
“… And how would it melt? Dark magic or an out-of-this-world laboratory technique? " was Kay K.'s answer.  
"Nobody knows, but the Foundation continues to patrol the area in a radius of about five hundred miles ... generally it is between 500 and 1000 meters deep, and every now and then it awakens ... the naval fleet made up of vessels, submarines and aircraft carriers are always vigilant, because in case it emerges ... there would be trouble ... ”Jay finished.  
Head H: "Being formed by an aquatic entity and an artificial creation ... it can use both the weapons present on the ship and its colossal tentacles ... sorry, but I find it complex ..." he finished saying.  
Double and Kay were also dubious: the one just described, with the images flowing, looked like a science fiction film in bad taste ... but, apparently, this time the risk was more serious than everyone imagined.  
However, a suspicion reached Double Duck. “Instead… did you investigate the Necronomicon? For curiosity?".  
"Actually ... we were hoping you would tell us better about it ..." Head H said. Since Berry had told him about it during his assignment at Cheasapeake Bay Donny did nothing but think about it ... yet he was sure that the cursed book owned his foster brother Cobras, who would never, ever let anyone use it ... and he thought it impossible that he had used it for ... for what? A game of evocation of evil entities outside of time and space? No ... there was something else underneath, which probably had to do with the fake agent Bear who had tried to attack Kay always on that mission ... it just had to happen in his hands and then ... nothing but pain ... And from there another thought ...  
As if she had read his mind, Kay K spoke up: “I also got to get in touch with some former colleagues who worked for the Foundation ... I discovered that he is shooting a subject that is much worse than a double agent. .. "she said satisfied.  
"A multiplayer?" she replied laughing her husband. That was what Arianne Drake always liked about him: to make light and somehow pleasant a task that turned out to be complicated overall. They both laughed at it.  
“Not bad as a joke, DD ... so let's call it multiplayer .... which is replacing the soldiers or guards of the sites where the S.C.P. to search for confidential information or… create havoc to bring it to light… and provoke… ” Kay paused.  
“... a world war! It would be the most logical thing in the end ... but also the most dangerous ... ”Double finished saying for her. "And now he is in Antwerp ... it remains only to understand the connection with the Cursed Grimoire ..."  
"If you want we can take care of it in private, DD!" Arianne said holding his hand. Her soft, delicate touch always gave him a feeling of comfort, as his presence made her much more confident of her means. Trust, that's what it was.  
"By the way, I don't see Gonzo ..." DD asked. Of course she was talking about Dr. Gizmo, a visionary scientist and creator of excellent inventions, who was not at NAG headquarters.  
"He is waiting for you directly at the '' workplace '', my beautiful ..." said a cheerful voice from behind them ... the secretary and first level grader Liz Zago. "Oh, by the way, here's the file on Jana Smirnov you asked me ..." she concluded.  
That was the name Berry had told Double during the S.C.P. 1128 mission, on a possible involvement of the former corrupt Russian agent.  
“Lizzie! We were wondering where you ended up ... ”Kay K said, still smiling.  
"So the Doc headed right there, huh ... how rude ..." Double said sarcastically.  
"He wants you to try his new invention, or rather, he has made some great improvements to a vehicle that you might be familiar with, Double Duck ..." said Jay J. After overcoming a tough period like Covid pneumonia - 19 , now the agent owl was showing even stronger than before ... and the credit went as always to DK Couple, who never lacked the necessary support.  
"You will leave in three days with a military plane ... and GOOD LUCK!" Jay said along with Heady and Liz Zago.  
And as always in these cases, the watchwords ...  
"So, my valiant DD ... are you ready?"  
“You know me, baby ... I was born READY! Are you with me, baby? "  
"Always with YOU!" an exultant Kay K. told him.


	2. Inseguimento in moto

That same evening two submarine films were seen in the cinema hall, namely "Hunting Red October" and "Red Alert", typical 90s thrillers, which Arianne liked so much, while Donald continued to reflect on who could have taken possession of the Necronomicon ... if it was really that dark book. Fortunately, between one film and the next, he had time to take his children to sleep, say goodnight and return with his wife, embraced and covered by the plaid, she in lilac pajamas with pink fish (a '' thrashing' 'thought Donald but still cute in his own way), but in the meantime he had recovered from the small library a fairly large volume on the horror stories of HP Lovecraft, which Cobras had lent him a short time ago.  
"Love, look what I got ... this was the doubt I had ... if I had it or not ..." while he was showing the book to Arianne, who, as soon as she saw it, had a mixture of curiosity and repulsion. "DD, love ... I once told you that a reading of a story like that gave me nightmares as a child ... I don't understand why he ..." she asked her. “Because Lovecraft talked about the Necronomicon probably without knowing it really existed! And then why ... with Cobras, Paperetta, Bugsy, Lola and all the others ... we faced similar creatures, summoned with this grimoire ... ”she said a little ashamed.  
Arianne was surprised: why hadn't she ever told him about it?  
"It happened a long time ago ... before we knew each other ... and then why, knowing your sensitivity to these things ..." but she turned her head. Sometimes a misplaced word was enough for Kay to change her mood ... actually, she wanted to know as much as possible about that adventure. "So I know something more about you, Donald ... and don't worry about my sensitivity, about what I said before ... you tell ...". Arianne Drake wasn't sure how Daisy Duck was, she knew how to understand her husband's moments of discomfort, just as he always consoled her when she felt bad about her past actions of her and when she had some doubts. So Donald Drake told her about an epic battle between the forces of Darkness and the Great Old Ones evoked by chance by a demonic being who intended to establish a reign of terror on the planet ... so called it sounded like science fiction, but the SCPs also seemed to it, before verifying its authenticity. Arianne believed every single word of Donald.  
"What I don't understand is why didn't you tell me first ..." she asked.  
"It's not a question of lack of confidence, my little one ... but if I had told you maybe you ... you would have thought that I ..." he said with great sense of guilt "... you during our missions ... and that I would have overshadowed your great skills ... you know that you have taught me a lot in this field ... "he finished, lowering his head.  
Arianne said nothing for a few minutes, then she, with great delicacy, she placed her hands on his cheeks. "My love, you don't have to prove anything to anyone, and not even to me ... and your actions have not obscured me, on the contrary ... they let me understand how strong and determined you are more than I thought ... and you don't know how lucky I am to always be by your side ... now we have the advantage that we can know if these, let's call them '' strange beings '', are real or they can be fought with other systems ... and only you know them, honey ... ”she said giving him courage.  
Donald felt better: her woman always gave her an immense charge when she talked to him like that. He took her raven hair and brushed it, which gave her wife infinite pleasure. He closed his eyes as Donny brought her forehead close to hers. "I love you Arianne ... you are the balm of my soul ..." he told her with sweet words. “But I love you more, my heroic and beautiful Donald! Without you I don't know what I would do ... ”she replied with as many persuasive words. They kissed passionately, hugging each other more and more as they began to take off their pajamas. They threw themselves on the wide sofa when Donald started sucking her nipples and Arianne moaned tenderly. So once again they made love as it happened more and more often now.  
The next day they spent twenty-four hours at Grandma Duck in the countryside and at the farm also to leave Huey, Dewey and Louie with her before leaving for the new assignment ... obviously without saying that it was another risky mission for the NAG. "What is it this time, dad?" Qua asked.  
"Well, actually ... it's about ... a meeting on security systems for the control of ports at sea and ..." Donald said a little uncertainly.  
"... and how much staff can be employed without weighing on costs, in short!" Arianne came to his aid. "Thanks Mom! Sometimes we wonder why you have to stay so far away for these meetings or ... consultations I think ... and where exactly, this time? " Dewey added, certainly the most attentive of all three brothers.  
"Let's go to Belgium for a few days and then come back here ... and who knows, maybe with a surprise ... after all, the grandmother is always happy when we visit her ..." Donald said smiling at her elderly relative.  
"But remember you to follow the remote lessons through this VOIP that you have to add to your laptop ... and don't waste Giga to watch YouTube or other similar things ..." Arianne added with some seriousness.  
"Your mother and father are right, guys ... now, instead, help Ciccio to fix Gelsomina and the other cows in the stable - so you wake him up - and then we eat a slice of cake with some milk!" Grandma Duck said. She that she knew how to always take advantage of her strong point.  
After leaving to help Elvira Coot's assistant (first name of his grandmother), Donald and Arianne thanked her. "You are always helpful and kind, grandmother ... we always appreciate you for this ..." Arianne began, followed by her husband. "And also ... not to tell them what ours is ... let's say, business ... for us it is very important ...". And it was like this: only grandmother Duck, after Donald Duck had introduced her to his new girlfriend (and now wife) Arianne Konnery, knew the real job of the two, in fact both the grandson and the partner, just to not hide anything from her, and to have them helped, in some way, to overcome their fears and their doubts before being together, going against all those who did not consider them a couple, then denied by the facts, they had revealed what they were doing in secret ... in particular Kay K, because her grandmother had welcomed her like a daughter, showing her all the affection in the world, after her partner, and because she didn't care that she had been a mercenary, on the contrary ... she loved Donald and Huey, Dewey and Louie very much, and for the grandmother counted only and only this.  
"My grandchildren, you know you can count on me ... I also know how it feels ..." Grandma Duck said, recalling the sad period of war sedan during the Second World War. "For the fact that you have made promises and are keeping them, as well as having adopted Huey, Dewey and Louie... you deserve this and more ..." she added with a veil over her eyes. "They are delighted to have you both as parents, you too, Arianne ... because you are proving to be what you have always been ... and even Donald knows it ..." she finished talking.  
She, still moved by these words, took her hands. "Thank you, Grandma Duck ... now I know who she took your grandson from ... you are always courteous to me, I ..." but she did not finish her sentence that her grandmother hugged her tightly, as much as she could , given her age. Donald joined them too. "You know how much you love a good of the soul ... but don't you always risk when you are ... on a mission?" she asked a little uncertainly.  
"Our missions are always a risk ... but in the end we're always here ... so it's not that bad, after all ..." Donny always put her on irony, and Arianne always liked him to dampen her tension when it was needed.  
"If you want you could act as our informant, if you like ... you look like it, after all ..." Mrs. Drake said a little mischievously. "And who knows ... but I could think about it ..." her grandmother answered. They all laughed.

They spent the overseas trip reading some Lovecraft stories to try to better understand the origin of the Necronomicon ... and the horrifying deities that were evoked ... despite the always enormous courage she displayed, Kay K held her arm tightly to Double Duck reading stories containing unmentionable beings like Dagon, the Shoggoths, the Mi-Go ... not to mention the mysterious Dark Lands of Leng, the Dwellers of the Deep ... even the Super Secret Agent was impressed, despite having read them in the past sometimes, and he feared that these stories could have an emotionally negative impact on their mission, the SCP 4217, or armed submarine squid, if you prefer ... and above all try to understand if Jana Smirnov was really present at the Antwerp base and if there was someone to help her, or instead ... Kay almost came to meet him K intercepted your thoughts, as it now happened when he saw him absently. “What are you thinking, DD? The stories we're trying to understand or ... " " ... no, Kay ... I was thinking about Jana's story ... she never really convinced me, and it's like Berry knows something that ... I don't know , he's afraid to tell us ... since then I've been thinking about it ... ”he said more to himself than to his wife. "But you too have something that worries you ... don't you want to talk about it?" he asked, placing his hand on her. Like Kay, Double also immediately sensed what was wrong with her ... since they met they had immediately established a bond that went beyond mere words or looks ... it really took nothing to make them understand each other immediately ... because they both loved and protected each other more than they expressed by word of mouth.  
"I don't know, DD ... it's like ... there's something about me ... like ... something is going to happen, I don't know how to explain it ... and besides, I hope these horror stories that we have seen again do not torment me too much ... "he stated with a gesture of annoyance. "At most you blame me and send me to sleep in the attic!" Double said cheerfully to revive her. Kay K smiled, once again her husband knew how to make her fears pass, perhaps dictated by fate that now, being the new leaders of the NAG, they had more responsibility.  
“Thanks, DD! You always know how to cheer me up… that's why I love you!… And so much more… ”she told him as she kissed him on the beak. He returned her gesture by stroking her cheek and her hair as they landed in Belgium.  
They lodged in a hotel just behind the port, with a sea view, so much to enjoy the view, but immediately they parted on the street, looking for a contact agent to be introduced to the ultra-protected place of the Foundation.  
"We have two separate meetings, DD ... I have to meet two colleagues just a few steps away from here, see? ..." and she showed him some coordinates on the GPS on her wrist. "For the occasion, if it's the right '' people '' ... my disguise will do the rest ..." he added, showing from the bag that he was wearing a custom-made costume taken from his old hiding place and now put together with others in an area of the house known only to her and to her partner. Needless to say who had to play ...  
"You know, I imagined it ..." Double replied, which took less than a moment to recognize the image of Jana Smirnov. She understood what Kay K was about to do ... "I hope they don't get scrupulous, in any case be careful ... I know you don't need it ..." he said, but was blocked by his wife. she. "That's okay, except I always like it when you tell me ... but it's best to keep your eyes open ..." she reassured him. "Instead, I have to see a person who has to tell me how to introduce us to the Foundation's places, also because the soldiers / agents are not all informed about us ..." "... and many could be potential spies and therefore enemies .. .you be careful too, then ... ”Kay told him, still very protective of him. "In any case, for you and for all the others present here I am Private Artie, level one research corporal ... it should be enough ...". Kay K applauded him. "... and these invisible earbuds will allow us to stay in touch ..." she told him as he inserted the device into her ear. “Then see you at the Port Research Center! And good luck! ”. They separated after a hug that gave both of them courage.  
DD headed into an alleyway, surrounded only by a few people with masks (in Belgium the anti-Covid restrictions were very strict), but he had the feeling of having his eyes on him ... not that he had not done the habit, yet this time he was convinced that they had followed him ever since they landed with Kay K ... as he continued he heard some footsteps behind him. Quick as a snake, he snuck into the back of a shop hoping he would see who was chasing him. He waited a few minutes, but noticed nothing, just an old man with the newspaper and a middle-aged couple. "Usually the less known are always the most dangerous ..." he thought to himself with a scowl, but he didn't notice a shadow behind him. Instinctively she whirled around and grabbed his throat, pulling out his Quantic Gun Tronic and aiming it at his attacker.  
"Tell me who you are?! Or I'll pulverize you instantly… ”he yelled in his face. Also because the inventions of Dr. Gizmo (who knows what happened ...) never left a chance, as the DK Couple had experienced.  
"Wait, don't shoot ... you must be the new collaborator of the Research Center of the Foundation ... actually we were following you to introduce ourselves ..." said the one who must have been an agent of the para-government agency, a person not too young but however with an apparently reliable appearance.  
"How do I know if I can trust you?" Double asked, still keeping the gun pointed at him. "Because we know you are here, you and your partner Kay K ... you warned Berry that he informed us ... but we have to keep our eyes open ... since they told us that there would be some outsiders ready to take advantage of it. ... even with the collaboration of some of us ... ”the agent finished.  
"What's your name, soldier?" DD asked.  
"Agent Michel Chavert, sir!" and showed him the military salute.  
"Well, officer ... take me now where you said ..." but here is a glint glimpsed from beyond the road triggered the alarm. "Stay down, soldier!" he yelled at him. And immediately a barrage of shots went off. DD and Private Chavert fled.  
The Chief of the NAG fired in response a series of shots that left some deep scars on the objects in front of him ... the power of his weapon was truly incredible, after all Gizmo had warned him to use it with extreme discretion. "But sometimes it is out of necessity, we don't waste time ..." he thought as he was being chased along with the Foundation soldier. “Let's split up, Chavert! See you at the Research Center! " Double urged him. “Well, sir! Good luck!" and he took a different road, turning into an alley.  
Double Duck hid his weapon, too dangerous in public, however he would have preferred to face his opponents, but he did not calculate how many they were, if two, three or many more ... and meanwhile he felt them threatening him from afar. “Stop, Double Duck! There's no point in running away ... ”was one of the voices. At this point a solution occurred to him: he saw a motorcycle parked nearby, a Kawasaki quite safe (not as safe as his wife's) but useful for the escape route.  
"Hey! That's my bike! " said in a French accent the alleged owner who was leaving a shop. "Dude, I'll just borrow it, I'll give it back to you as soon as I get rid of those over there!" Double answered, pointing to his pursuers and in the meantime put the vehicle into action before skidding at full throttle.  
"And so back to the old days ... I was missing the chases after all ..." but his thought was interrupted by Kay K. He turned on the headset as he was shifting gears on the knob ... clear, it wasn't his Honda 1000 Fighter, a real torpedo if there was to be revised but where to make it enough. “Kay K! Kay K! Kay ... Kay do you receive me? ... you receive me ... I pass ... ". In response he felt only a few interference ... when all of a sudden he passed her within a few dozen meters. "Kay!" "DD!"

A few minutes earlier, a few blocks away ...

It was difficult, indeed impossible, to find even minimal differences in the disguise that Kay K was using to impersonate Jana Smirnov, and yet… ”Maybe DD is right, I'm not even convinced that Jana has anything to do with the S.C.P. 4217 ... or others like it ... ”she thought hesitantly. But now it was time to check if her doubts were true ... especially after having seen with her husband her file on the former Russian agent.  
There were three waiting for her: quite tall men, all with sunglasses and tough eyes ... but Kay K was too experienced to be so impressed ... also because the only one who almost always succeeded was her Double Duck ...  
"So you arrived, Jana ... this time what's wrong, the speech a few days ago wasn't enough for you?" said one of the three.  
"Don't worry, guys ... you tell me who we can trust ... lately they are happening ... too many things, and not only here ..." he replied with an accent from Eastern Europe not excessively marked ... also to discover the real intentions of the group.  
"It's as you told us ... those two arrived as expected ... sometimes we wonder how you always keep an eye on them ... also thanks to our '' colleague '' ... instead, you are sure that this will be the right time to get them out of the way? ".  
Kay K was taken aback: six by '' those two '' probably meant her and DD ... who could be the double agent? She came up with numerous names, some of which even reminding the NAG of the relative data on possible infiltrators and former colleagues ... but at the moment she had other things to do.  
"Of course! Obviously the two of them will be eliminated ... if the other times they escaped us briefly now it will go the other way ... "he said, speaking with great confidence as if it were the most normal thing in the world: yes, how many times he had done it looking back on her past as a mercenary ... now it was different.  
"Oh, by the way, Jana ... when are you going to use ... that book?" asked another.  
"The book? ... oh, that book ..." she said, obviously referring to the Necronomicon. Here, she wanted to know more about that, even though DD had told her everything she needed to know. "As soon as the time comes, it will be used ... you know what power it has, don't you?" she asked with the air of a mock intellectual.  
"Of course we know ... you said it can summon evil spirits and conquer the Earth ... but we are of a very different opinion, Jana ..." and as they spoke they pulled out their guns. But Kay K had already foreseen everything, and in fact she already had her Ionic Wave Gun against them. "I imagined it ... simple words are enough to talk about power and also money and here is the greediness in you ..." she said returning to the icy tone that distinguished her in her missions.  
"You know, Jana ... sometimes I've wondered what made you get to this point ... now, if you don't want any of us to get hurt, put that weapon down and tell us where this book is .. . ”Continued the type in the middle of the group.  
"Ok ... but first you have to understand one thing ... I'm smarter than you ... and definitely smarter ..." she said as she took off her mask, releasing her hair wrapped in a purple headband and showing herself in the his appearance as a consummate spy.  
"But what ..." was their surprise "... oh well ... it will mean that we will eliminate you first, Konnery ... and while our agents are around, your partner Double Duck too ... She said with a devilish grin.  
"DD!" Kay K said, struck by a fatal thought, but she immediately regained control of herself. And just in that moment there was like a dull earthquake coming from the port and Docks area of the Belgian town. Kay K seized the moment. "First you have to do one thing ... get me!" she screamed at them, while she pulled the trigger and fired towards a corner between two shops that exploded with the crazy force of the detonation, pulverizing the glass and part of the poplars in that area and running away. However, overcoming her surprise, the three bad guys of her chased her by contacting other colleagues with their walkie - talkies.  
Kay turned on her headset too. “DD! DD, answer! We have a problem ... DD, can you hear me? Over ... ”but she too had reception problems. "Perhaps for the alleys too narrow ..." Mrs. Drake said to herself. But now she had to sow those three thugs, to which other soldiers were being added, perhaps also corrupted by Jana Smirnov ... or by the Necronomicon.  
"That Grimoire contorts your mind until it turns you into a being far from anything normal ..." her husband Double Duck had warned her on the plane. She was beginning to understand that those words were genuine ... not that she had any doubts ...  
Fortunately, her agile physique had always helped her escape dangerous situations like this ... even though she was hearing the bullets from her pursuers' weapons whistling, which accelerated her pace.  
And once again, the fact that where she was there was also her DD served to give another proof of their unique neural bond: emerging from a small street between two buildings, she reached the main street, just as a bike driven by the companion. "DD!" "Kay!" She stopped for a moment. "Come on, jump up!" he commanded her, and she got into the back, clinging her hands to her body as two or three cars started chasing them.  
Now they could speak freely. "What happened, DD?" she began.  
"They were waiting for us, Kay ... apparently someone has decided to come out in the open ... and I have the feeling that it is Jana ..." replied, not entirely convinced, Double Duck, who was starting to accelerate. "I met the Foundation agent stationed here in Antwerp, a certain Chavert ... he says that Berry told him about us ..." he continued. "And then someone must have been keeping an eye on him or intercepted his messages so that he knew where we were going ... maybe Jana ...".  
“It could be, DD… but I have the impression that you have little to do with this story… those corrupt agents were more interested in the Necronomicon, and as you told me, it really has a sinister reputation… "The companion replied.  
Double Duck smiled bitterly: then Berry wasn't lying to me last time, in Cheasapeake Bay ... yet I am convinced that it will not end like this ...  
"We have to use a diversion, DD ... we always have them behind and they are increasing in number ..." Kay K said worriedly "We have to reach the Research Center at the port, but it's too far ..." 'idea, my baby ... you keep them at bay ... ”Double asked her. She smiled at him relieved. "One more reason to love you, my dear ..." she replied by giving him a kiss on the cheek, and immediately pulling her weapon to shoot at their pursuers.  
Double smiled too, reinvigorated by his wife and suddenly turning left, making another slalom through the alleys. A motorcycle was much better in the bottlenecks, and in fact the DK Couple appeared on the other side of the city, just a kilometer and a half from the place indicated.  
The pursuers had dwindled, but they were still charging ... the only thing that separated them from the center and the port (military of course) was a bridge that connected the old part of the town from the modern one ... but yes it was opening just then and the distance was too great.  
"DD, they don't give up ... what are your intentions?". Although he never lacked courage, Donald Duck (aka Double Duck) sometimes went above and beyond ... not to disappoint his wife Arianne (Kay K) and not to disappoint himself ... and avoid a dishonorable capture for the NAG ... therefore, on balance ...  
"Hold on tight, love ... ROCK 'N' ROLL!" he said aloud.  
"Wait, maybe you don't want to ..." Kay told him apprehensively. But DD had already started giving Kawasaki the throttle. The soldiers / agents were always chasing them, but this time they could count on the fact that the bridge was rising ... not however on the unconsciousness of the DK Couple, who instead went down the ramp already oblique until literally taking off ... and flying between the two parts of the bridge before landing on the other side and finding yourself in front of a stainless steel gate.  
“WUUU! Guys what a flight! Did you like it, Kay? " Double asked, still full of adrenaline. His consort looked at him dazed, before exclaiming: “One word ... WOW! Simply WOW !!! " were her words before squeezing him tight, almost suffocating him, but he returned the gesture, brushing his raven hair with his beak. "I didn't remember such a chase from our first adventures ... you did great, DD, but I always knew ..." she told him softly.  
"It was you who taught me, my dear ... you do not know how much courage you can instill in me ..." he answered her with great humility. "But you also have to be a little crazy to get to this ... I'm proud of you, love ..." she replied brushing his face.  
"Maybe ... I am always happy and honored to have you here with me, love ...". But behind them a small platoon of Foundation soldiers / agents appeared.  
“Stop where you are! Identify yourself! " one of them said.  
Totally surprised, the two raised their hands, but a soldier left the group blocking the comrades. “Stop! Stop! I know them, they came directly from the NAG ... and I guarantee you that they will be useful ... ”Double Duck didn't struggle to recognize the voice of Michel Chavert, who had helped him just before to escape his opponents.  
“Agent Chavert! Then we'll meet again ... ”Double said, satisfied.  
The others lowered their weapons. "He saved my life, sir ... and madam (he said so while performing the military salute) ... in the meantime, follow me, we will explain everything as we enter the Research Center ..."  
"He seems to know the facts about him, DD ..." his wife said. "Now let's go with him, Kay, see you after the official introductions ... I think the surprises didn't stop there ..." Double replied, taking her hand. Meanwhile, here is another earthquake, and there was no doubt that this time it came from the sea ...

Inside the cubic building both agents of the NAG could observe the various areas dedicated to the research laboratories, the test rooms and the control rooms of what must have been the S.C.P. 4217 were not too surprised, also because by now they had got an idea from the previous missions.  
Always escorted by gunmen, Double Duck asked a question: "So, Chavert ... start telling me and my partner who those guys were who wanted to introduce themselves in their own way ..." "... and maybe tell us if you know Jana Smirnov, or who else, and if there is any individual or subversive group in the Foundation's sites ... ”added Kay K, also not entirely convinced of the Russian spy's involvement.  
Chavert, grateful for DK Couple's help, granted their requests.  
"In this structure we take care of verifying whether the conditions of the S.C.P. classified at number 4217 remain stable ... as I imagine you have discovered on some of our sites, many unscrupulous external parties are ready to steal our very important secrets to resell them to criminal organizations and blackmail us ... but they do not know their extent ... Said Chavert. "Mercenaries .... what an ugly breed!" Double and Kay thought in unison, still mindful of their past experience. "They also told us that your agency, NAG, is very reliable and expanding ... it would be a shame not to work together, after all ... you have helped us other times, and then I noticed how you are a couple. truly united ... ”concluded the soldier / agent.  
A little blushing, they both exchanged a quick glance before returning with a serious expression.  
"Tell us what this cruiser that has merged with a squid would be ... sometimes some things seem nonsense ..." Kay K. said in response.  
"And also the Necronomicon, as far as possible ..." Double Duck added grimly.  
Chavert spoke again. "Perhaps they have already told you about it or you have already discovered it ... in reality it is the Bismarck battleship of the Nazi army, sunk by Anglo - French opponents during the last world war ... and for some strange reason it would have been, let's say, amalgamated with a giant squid, in order to have an almost unlimited war potential ... actually it seems absurd, but it is so, I tell you ... ". DK Couple was listening, impressed, even though she had gotten used to it by now, amidst killer shark waves and petrifying lakes that had previously been tackled and brilliantly resolved.  
"It could attack using various weapons, such as torpedoes, machine guns, anti-aircraft ... and also its tentacles several tens of meters long ... fortunately it is always found at depths between five hundred and a thousand meters ... but now it seems that he woke up ... did you feel that shock a little while ago? " she asked.  
Both Kay K and Double Duck nodded.


	3. The super quantum weapon

"Apparently it is rising to the surface ... that's why the Foundation always keeps at least three or four warships off the coast plus a series of submarines and submarines, to prevent it from doing damage ... the problem is that now it seems that our means may not be enough this time ... ”Chavert said.  
"The Grimoire instead?" Double insisted, certainly more concerned than that.  
"To be honest, it is the first time it is circulating in this environment ... I have only little news, except that it was told by a certain Lovecraft, a writer of the horror, I think ..." asserted the Belgian agent .  
“So the Foundation thinks it's a literary fiction ...” Double thought, more and more uncertain about this whole story.  
"And as for Jana Smirnov ... our agents are keeping an eye on her, but she always seems to know how to escape us ... I know she has given you problems too ..."  
“Wait a minute, DD! They still haven't told us if Dr. Gizmo is involved… do you remember Liz told us that… ”but suddenly the NAG scientist in lab coat and glasses appeared from a laboratory room door.  
“Double! Kay! My boys! You finally arrived ... how are you? What do they say at NAG ... and how is Jay J? " he always asked jovially.  
"Jay J is fine, he ... we a little less, instead ..." Double's ironic response.  
"We spent at least half an hour sowing various enemies among the streets of the city that we discovered, as soon as we arrived by plane ... luckily we got away with DD ..." he always said with his eyes turned to his Super Agent, and reciprocated.  
"Well, that is ... it's always nice that you are constantly vigilant ... instead you have to come with me ,,," and here is another shock, even stronger than before. Now the whole Research Center was shaking, with the soldiers scattering.  
"Curse! Now we are in trouble ... let's hurry up! " Gizmo said with some haste. Double Duck and Kay K followed him to an aircraft carrier anchored at anchor, with a long line of soldiers to protect it.  
"Tell me what happened, guys ..." Gizmo asked, still worried about the two.  
The DK Couple told everything that had happened in the hours after arriving in Antwerp and how Jana Smirnov was responsible for all this, also considering the previous assignments ... and then the story of the Necronomicon that did not hold up at all ... too many holes in this story and too many oddities, even on Berry's part ... certainly it was better to ask him for an explanation, once the mission was over.  
"Really all very weird ... but we'll talk about it later, now I have to tell you something important ..." Gizmo said. They went to a place where he had worked incognito, below the bridge where the Foundation fighters (F - 16 Eagle and F - 18 Hornet) were, in a dark place accessible after passing a series of doors automated by a code known to few.  
"Tell me something ... since when did you decide to work for the Foundation too?" Double Duck asked curiously.  
"Since you and your wife indicated this case as interesting and subject to surprises, I decided to intervene ... I had already guessed what it was and so, following the suggestion of some experts I ... modified a vehicle that will be very useful for the purpose ... neutralize the armed squid, or killarmaro, as I like to call it ... ”he said slightly amused.  
However, DK Couple found nothing to laugh about, at least for now.  
"So you left without telling us anything and so now you are telling us that you worked on this invention of yours ..." Kay K asked, always at attention.  
"Modifications, dear my quick-change spy ... which I will now show you ..." Gizmo finished.  
As they entered the large room the lights were turned on: Double Duck and Kay K found themselves inside a hangar and in front of them a military plane with the typical livery of soldiers' outfits, white and dark. The head of the NAG recognized him immediately.  
“I… I can't believe it… my F - 22 Raptor! But how did you manage to recover it? I do not...".  
"The government wanted to dispose of it together with others, but the Foundation recovered it ... then we discovered that you piloted it during the first Gulf War and so ... why not try again?" Gizmo said, satisfied with the choice.  
“Did you fly this too ?! DD, you are a constant surprise, do you know? ... ”said her partner, more and more happily amazed at the qualities of her man.  
"Eh, yeah ... but I don't think a jet like this will be enough to stop that, as you called it ... killarmaro ..." Double said.  
"In the meantime, go inside the cabin ..." the scientist invited him.  
Double, inside the craft, recognized some instruments ... except they had changed a little. "So, Giz, what changes did you make?" the agent asked.  
"First of all, I and other colleagues have inserted the so-called quantum push into the engine, which allows incredible acceleration via a button located to your right ..." and he showed him a turquoise button. "Also inside it has gravitational stabilizers that put it back on line if it should stall ...".  
"It's the moment when the engine overloads and you can't control it anymore, Kay ..." he told her from above as she was entranced by the knowledge of her.  
"Then, instead of missiles, we introduced long-range fission laser technology ... if you locate an enemy, then just fire a shot and it's annihilated ... and lastly, an insulating shield can be obtained from the quantum engine. which, however, only lasts a few minutes, and once exhausted it recharges automatically ... so it is better to use it sparingly ... otherwise it is identical to a simple fighter ... oh, by the way, now it's called F - 31 Rextor , ie Tyrannosaurus rex plus Velociraptor ... I liked it better ... ”Gizmo said.  
"Call it a fighter! ... it looks like a science fiction plane ... but I think a co-pilot will be needed, as it will be impossible to drive it alone ..." Double said.  
"Precisely, Double Duck, I would like to recommend a couple of experienced pilots and ..."  
"I don't need them, Giz ... I already have one who knows me perfectly ..." he said, glancing at Kay K.  
“Are you sure, Chief? Kay K has never flown a ... ”but agent Kay didn't let himself be repeated and jumped into the back cabin. "But I learn fast, doctor ... you should have known me for a long time ..." she said sarcastically. "Well, DD ... if you want to start telling me what to do ..." and here's a new earthquake. The soldiers took their positions with their weapons.  
"Damn! He's coming up fast! Let's move, let's get on the bridge! " Agent Chavert said as Double Duck stepped out of the cockpit accompanied by Kay K and, hand in hand, walked up the stairs to see what was emerging from the sea.  
The deaf noise became more and more loud and deafening ... Double and Kay stood side by side, intent on observing what must have been a whirlpool, very similar to the one already experienced in the S.C.P. 1128 ... only it was infinitely larger, and in fact ... With slow movements the area next to the port, only a couple of miles away, became darker and darker, more and more ... and here it appeared in all its monstrosity element 4217 ... a half-rusted German battleship with colossal tentacles sticking out, while the fiery red head of what must have been the indicated cephalopod was clearly visible from the rear.  
Dazed, the DK Couple gasped, unable to say a single word. The soldiers, on the other hand, were organizing themselves with their own means - warships, cruisers and submarines to try to repel the threat.  
"This time he is much more aggressive than previous occasions ... Dr. Gizmo, you and her agents must ..." Chavert started to say, but Gizmo stopped him.  
“Now there is a chance to stop it forever! I modified that fighter precisely because the two of them (and pointed to Double Duck and Kay K) did what you and the world governments have not prevented in so many years ... get rid of these beings just because you thought you were controlling them ... and here it is. the result!" Gizmo said, that when he wanted, he knew how to let himself be heard.  
None of the soldiers / agents present objected, except Double Duck and Kay K who applauded in their own way, he with a clenched fist, she with a raised thumb.  
"Tell us what exactly we have to do Gizmo ..." Kay K. immediately asked.  
"The F - 31 Rextor is extremely fast, so you will be able to avoid the killarmaro's counterattacks, and your job is to hit the head area, let's say ... the Foundation has identified the most vulnerable part in it, but it is obviously also the most protected ... ”continued the NAG scientist.  
"And if you cut off the snake's head, that is, the killarmaro ..." DD added.  
“... the whole body dies! Simple but brilliant! " Kay followed.  
"So let's hurry up, the others are getting ready ..." Chavert said.  
After donning a military pilot's suit, the DK Couple hoisted themselves into the cockpit of the F-31 as the large aircraft carrier hatch opened.  
"DD, it's the first for me on this gorgeous plane ... it's not that I'm exactly expert ... yet it's just crazy ..." Kay K said, excited as ever.  
"This is new to me too, I was used to many other commands ... but after all, when we were in West Virginia, you were very good with that Piper (SCP 1128, ed) ... and in fact the mission was perfect ... ". Needless to say, in every way and in every circumstance they always knew how to support each other.  
“In front of you you have a bright LED screen that indicates the speed of the aircraft and the condition of the engine, plus, like on my monitor, there is a light in the upper left that indicates the level of the quantum shield ... if it turns red then it means that it is running out and the button next to it must be pressed to deactivate and reload it ... ". After a series of lectures on quantum technology, he and his wife now knew a lot more.  
“Looks cool! So what are we waiting for, DD? There's a mixed fry waiting for us ... ”Kay K said, always proud to be next to her husband.  
"As I always say and as you love to add ... ROCK 'N' ROLL!". They said it at the same time ... another sign of a bond stronger than steel.  
When turned on, the Rextor did not produce the typical hunting noise, only a slight hum ... but the start was extremely burning!  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!!!" they both shouted, too shaken to understand, then the plane took off from the military aircraft carrier.  
“Guys, that's cool! But why haven't they let me drive it so far ... ”Double said, absolutely between enthusiastic and terrified.  
“I swear I won't complain about the roller coaster anymore! It's hallucinating !!! " Kay echoed, equally euphoric. In fact it was very fast, but after trying to figure out which controls to use, Double Duck took the yoke to turn right and balance, with Kay watching their target from the cockpit.  
However, from the Killarmaro other planes took off, which seemed to be commanded by no one knows what ... yet the DK Couple expected it, somehow.  
"Do you also have the feeling that nobody commands them, DD?".  
"Just like you, Kay K ... I think it's a dark force that must have something to do with that thing ... needless to explain what it is ..." he told her a little resigned.  
"The Necronomicon ... and to say I didn't believe it ..." the beautiful agent replied as well.  
Now the problem was the planes protecting the Killarmaro ... they all looked rusty and completely anachronistic, but they were included, depending on the Foundation's reconstructions, in the SCP's equipment ... as well as cannons, torpedoes and ... very long tentacles ...  
“DD! We have two, or rather ... three at seven! " Kay K, who had already understood her husband's directions, yelled into his headphones.  
"Then the fun begins!" Double Duck said, eager to try out the new futuristic quantum weapons. "If only Nik and Lyla were there too ..." he thought.  
As if he had always driven that fighter (it was that way, only now it was much more complicated) he decided to slow down suddenly, so that the pursuers would pass them, then said, “Kay! Activate the Quantum Shield! " and her partner pressed the button next to her so that the shield was visible through a screen of color tending to white turquoise. Immediately afterwards, she let go of laser bullets that hit the three planes after locating them via a button on the steering wheel. "Targets hit!" he yelled with satisfaction. "You are great, DD!" Kay answered, patting him on the shoulder from behind her.  
But they did not see a tentacle that hit them from below ... fortunately the shield softened the impact and they managed to get back on course. "Damn! He almost made us fall ... ”Double said still dazed. Furthermore, volleys of machine gun and cannon shots began to leave from the Killarmaro, as well as torpedoes that in the meantime aimed at the naval means of the Foundation.  
"We have to get closer to the head, DD ... we will have to distract them so that they leave us the necessary space ... I don't think we will have much time ...".  
"Um ... you just gave me an idea, my dear, once again ... now I try an experiment ... as soon as I tell you I take off the shield ..." he replied, who veered up at very high speed. Too fast that almost both of them were out of breath because of the thinner air.  
From behind some Snuka planes (how could they still fly, mah ...) were chasing them, when ... ”Now, Kay! Remove the shield! " the Super Agent said firmly. And Kay K promptly executed.  
The plane thus began a descent, or rather, a rapid fall due to the stall phase, just as Dr. Gizmo had said ... BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP was playing the on-board instruments non-stop, with Kay K losing her temper. “DD! WE ARE PRECIPATING! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ?! " she yelled at him. “TRUST ME, MY LOVE! I KNOW WHAT I DO! ”. And while the surface of the sea was getting closer and closer, as well as the opposing planes, Double Duck with a gesture of the handlebar activated the retractors to leave very fast leaving a trail in the water a few meters from the sea, while all the other planes, poor in reflexes, they fell and exploded.  
“All right, Kay! We did it, or almost ... ”he told her to reassure her. Arianne Drake took a deep breath: she had experienced so many emotions in almost a day that perhaps they would have been enough for at least some time. "You're just a fool, DD! ... That's why I LOVE YOU!" she replied she was inflamed again.  
Double smiled. "I'm the one who LOVE YOU so crazy! ... now, however, use fission lasers ... if I understand correctly, when they hit the target they release an unimaginable energy ..."  
"That's why Gizmo worked on it in secret ... for us to use it now ..." Kay said.  
"Now focus, my baby ..." Double encouraged her.  
If in history we have to talk about which is the best couple of secret agents (and more generally a couple) ... there would be no doubt: DOUBLE DUCK & KAY K!  
Always at high speed the F - 31 Rextor whizzed with the power of the quantum engine installed by Gizmo approaching the Killarmaro and aiming at the head area ... While avoiding the slashes given by the tentacles and at the same time also the bullets thrown by the anti-aircraft, Double Duck activated the thermal scope, and when it fired with a beep it was Kay's turn to open fire.  
“NOW, KAY !!! SHOOT !!! " was Double's order, pulling the trigger.  
"TARGET HOOKED ... FIRE!" replied the former mercenary.  
Two immense quantum rays departed from the fighter and hit the squid's head fully inserted at the beginning of the metal body, producing a violent explosion that spread for several miles, also investing the warships of the Foundation and also their submarines and submarines, while the DK Couple was pulling away quickly so as not to suffer another stall of the aircraft. From a distance they could see the Killarmaro explode into a thousand parts and sink to the bottom.  
From the deck of the aircraft carrier all the soldiers cheered with shots in the air of their weapons.  
"You are great!!" "They did it!" "What a couple ..." "The best agents ... really incredible!" were the comments of some, while Gizmo, visibly smiling behind his glasses, said only: "I am proud and proud to have them as bosses ..."  
“YUUUUHHHUUUUU !!! BUT WHO ARE WE, KAY ...! " a very excited Double Duck said, to which an equally thrilled Kay K replied: “WWOOOOWWWW !!! WE ARE THE BEST OF ALL, DD !! WHO DARES STOP US MORE ...! " and meanwhile they pirouetted with the F - 31 which has become almost a part of them.  
They landed on the aircraft carrier not without some difficulty due to the wind, but the plane still maintained a certain stability, being greeted with all honors ... handshakes, backslapping, congratulations ... until the meeting with Gizmo and Chavert.  
"You know, my guys... I had never had doubts about your task, you have shown that together you are a force of nature ... in particular this mission could have turned out to be more complicated than expected ... but it is certainly no coincidence that you, the leaders of the NAG have completed it ... ”he told them extolling their merits.  
A little excited and always close to his wife, Double Duck replied as follows: “The credit is yours too that you have prepared this vehicle that seems to come from the future ... but even more must be given to my partner and partner of many adventures. .. it's hard to be successful if there isn't someone who always gives you a hand in hard times ... and with whom to share them ... "he said looking into her eyes.  
She pulled her face away, still too full of adrenaline. "Thank you, DD ... but you have a way of piloting vehicles that no one else would be able to do and act with great method, even if sometimes you also need a little madness ... I am proud to always be with you in situations like this, and many others ... ”she replied, returning her gaze full of love and gratitude.  
"Well, at this point, however, it remains to understand who might be the infiltrator on our site ... this Jana Smirnov ..." said Chavert.  
"I have the feeling that we will see you again soon ... now, however, I would like to spend these hours with my favorite spy ... without chases, metal squid and quantum planes ..." Double said, immediately reciprocated by Kay K "You know we have a unique harmony, DD ... where you go I go too ..." he said. "... and where you are, I am there too ..." her husband replied, while they went from the aircraft carrier and the port, headed to their hotel overlooking the sea, always escorted by soldiers / agents.  
"Double Duck, Kay K ... here I have some things to do and then I fly back to the NAG to join Jay, Heady and Lizzie ... I'll see you as soon as your stay here in Belgium ends ..." Gizmo said to loud voice behind them. The two, hand in hand, both limited themselves to a thumbs up.


	4. Una sauna d'amore calda

"Your champagne and your caviar, Drake gentlemen," said the maitre as he left the trolley with the tray in their royal suite. Now that they had a generous bank account, a charity foundation, a rented house (Arianne's), their YouTube channel (DK Channel) and thanks to the release of security funds due to the good offices of Donald and Jay J which guaranteed the continuation of the espionage activity, the Drake Couple could also afford the small daily pleasures, as on this occasion, obviously at the expense of the NAG.  
They were watching from the window the sun set on the horizon, emitting a warm yellow-orange light, with Donald holding tightly to her side Arianne, who reciprocated her gesture by placing her beautiful black hair on his shoulder.  
"Great beautiful sunset, DD ... isn't it?" she asked him softly. He answered her by kissing her on her cheek. "It's only nice if you look at it with the right person ... otherwise it wouldn't make sense ..." he said watching her as the last rays illuminated her face. Donald had always wondered how lucky he was to be the life partner of the most beautiful, sweet and yes, even badass girl he had ever known ... now that they were together he had always sworn to himself not only to love and protect her, but to give her a hand in everything he could, as a good husband as he was showing himself thanks to her ... while Arianne, observing his athletic figure, often wondered what he had done to deserve the duck, indeed, the man who had stolen her heart, changing her life for the better and leading her to be the head of the NAG ... as well as having started a new and wonderful life path, like living together and having adopted his grandchildren ... and to carry out recent tasks that are completely dangerous but which left an unparalleled satisfaction and pleasure.  
"This was a beautiful mission ... not even in my best dreams I would have asked for anything like this ... and the fact that you are always there makes everything even more beautiful ..." Arianne said to Donald turning and taking him by the life.  
"But the fact that we go through all this together gives me great moments of happiness with you ... and don't think it's so strange ... even these moments of peace allow us to spend a lot of time together, only ..." he said a little sadly.  
Ariannne rested her face on her. “What is it, Donald? Something wrong?".  
He replied: "Nothing, just ... next time we also take Huey, Dewey and Louie with us on vacation ... after all they deserve it, for so many things ...". She nodded.  
"Of course! Are you kidding? ... since they came into my life I have been thinking about them ... about how they accepted me, how ... they didn't say about my past ... the fact that ... that I love them! ... because they are my children too! It doesn't matter if adopted, on the contrary ... ”she replied firmly and a little emotionally.  
He held her tighter. "You are a fantastic mom to them, and I made this decision also because you supported me ... you are unique, Ari!" he said before kissing her.  
Arianne returned her gesture by intertwining her tongue with his, while their bodies were joining when ... they took a look at the small sauna in their room. "What do you say, love?" Donald Drake said. "Guess what? ..." Arianne replied with her usual persuasive look.  
They both undressed, Donald taking off his black jacket, bow tie and belt, while Arianne did the same by taking off her purple top, leggings of the same color and also the band on her forehead, then it was the turn of bra and dark panties that she threw it on the floor next to her husband's clothes, remaining naked. They both took a towel and went inside the sauna, which they regulated by throwing water on the hot stones before closing. Both sitting on a wooden bench, Donald placed his head on his wife's legs, closing his eyes and savoring those moments of tenderness and sweetness that only she knew how to give him.  
Arianne stroked his face and feathered hair, squinting and smiling sweetly ... she really looked like a child to cuddle.  
"I will always protect you, my beloved Donald... and I will always love you!" she whispered into his beak. He touched her black hair, which seemed to have been created by a silk weaver angel from Divine Heaven, which was beginning to moisten from her warmth ...  
"Arianne, my heart beating forever ... thank you for always being with me ..." Donald said in a melodious tone. "No, Donald ... it is I who thank you for being by your side ... your partner, your partner, your wife ... it is I who always have a new reason for living every day when I am with you. .. "she replied moved, lowering herself on him and hugging him. But Donny got up slowly to hug her back and sink her beak into her neck. Then, moved by a primordial instinct, they still had the same idea, as has practically always been the case ... a unique mental and physical bond (you could write a treatise).  
They stood up, heedless of the sweat that was flowing and at the same time taking off the towels, remaining naked as mom had created them. They looked at each other with a certain, unusual shyness ... but it lasted only a minute. They approached their beaks, kissing gently and then with intense, infinite passion ... Donald grabbed her legs and her firm and toned buttocks together, kissing her breasts and sucking her nipples, while she, placing his hands on her back about him and then about his life moaned with happiness. “Oh yes, Donald! Please, continue! ... Ah! I love you, love! ... she screamed desperately. “Arianne, love! I love you to death ... I need you, I need to feed on you ... you are my life balm ... "Donald answered with tender words ... now his member was starting to harden and in fact they threw themselves on the wooden floor getting wet as he began to penetrate her pussy.  
The movements were slow at first and later stronger and faster. “Ah! Donald you are my life !!! Don't stop now! " Arianne continued in a loud voice while she clasped her muscular body with her beautiful legs, while her husband never stopped kissing her face and after her belly and breasts, both inebriated with excitement her. "I live if you live, Ari ... how beautiful you are, how much I love you ..." he kept telling her without pause.  
“AH! ... AH! ... how extraordinary you are, love! Go on ... ”she went on Arianne almost desperate, fearing that she might withdraw ... so she squeezed him with her legs even more. Donald instead continued to push himself deeply, feeling as always a pleasure beyond the simple mental level: however, at a certain point, they both rolled over, with her above him, so that he inserted his member more inside the vagina. her. The classic missionary position.  
"My God, Arianne, ah ... how beautiful you are, how attractive you are ..." Donny said in a strangled and persuasive way, while his body moved in symbiosis with that of his wife, who, after a few minutes, he took the member in his beak to suck it as greedily as possible.  
“AAAAAHHHHHH! ARIAAANNNEEE! KAAAAAYYYYY !!! " he screamed in despair as she grabbed his wet black hair to direct her better.  
She continued without stopping, until she felt him getting harder and harder ... he could resist up to a certain point, then even that moment came: he expelled a large amount of sperm which filled Arianne's beak, which still nothing was lost, on the contrary ... he also licked the residues.  
Now both of them were almost free from sweat and too hot, so, with great effort, Donald took Arianne in his arms (bridal style) as she surrounded him with hers, they came out of the sauna and threw themselves on the bed, still naked and soaked ... there was a deep and sensual peace between them.  
They still held each other tightly and embraced, caressing and whispering sweet words to each other: "You are so beautiful, Ari ... you are an angel sent from Heaven to console a poor mortal ..." Donald said touching her forehead and beak.  
She, almost in tears: "Oh! ... Donald, you are so strong, so incredible, so poetic ... and so beautiful ... tell me what good I did to deserve you, love ..." but not she had time to say more than he returned to kiss her with passion, reciprocated by her again, clinging together more and more. Moved by her usual instinct, Donny kissed her soft breasts and belly before starting to lick her pussy, which gave both of them infinite pleasure, and in fact she spread her legs right away.  
"Oh my God! Oh myyyyy Goooooooodddd!!! DD! Donald!!!! I LOVE YOU !!! " Arianne screamed in ecstasy as he was stuck in the cosmic dimension of her supreme pleasure. "How much life you give me, love ..." he said with strangled words.  
After some time to fuck (it could be minutes or hours, but even all night) they both found themselves embraced in her bed, he with his hands clasped to her waist and she with one hand on his chest. "Ari, my love ..." Donald said, kissing her gently on the hair "... certainly the missions that we finish great can give satisfaction ... but never as much as the fact that my greatest mission is to show that I always deserve you ... ". Arianne replied squeezing him more. "In this it is difficult to choose, my dear ... my greatest feat has been to be with you at all times ... and forever ... while you have done everything to win me over, even though I have got you in trouble. sometimes ... ”while she kissed him on the face.  
"But it was worth it, my sweet Arianne ... and I would do it again ..." said Donald, now lost in her eyes and in her beautiful face.  
"I love you, Arianne Drake ... my life is only with you ..." Donald Duck whispered.  
"I love you more, Donald Drake ... I adore you to death ... it's my soul that lives on you ... and that exists if you exist ..." answered a very tender Arianne.  
Both kissed again with great intensity and passion, returning to make love as usual.  
One body, one soul, one destiny ... A SWEET, STRONG, HARD AND TENDER COUPLE: THE DK COUPLE.

SCP 4217 MISSION: COMPLETE!

**Author's Note:**

> My special and unique dedication always goes to my great friend Mastersofdestiny and as always to other reader friends like Alendarkstar, CPDLS e IsabellaNajera and others.


End file.
